Cuando hay que partir
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Una historia de Laura y Julian. Post-Messiah complex.


Este fanfic se ubica en una etapa post-Messiah complex, antes del primer número de X-Force, por lo que puede contener información no deseada para quien no ha leído el crossover, ni el nuevo cómic recientemente lanzado. Esta es una de las dos historias que se me ocurrió sobre Julian y Laura, la otra aparecerá luego. Los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad de Marvel. Los versos de la canción "Where'd you go?" le pertenece a Fort Minor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuando hay que partir.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_seems_ _like it's been forever_

_that_ _you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_seems like it's been forever_

_that_ _you've been gone._

_Please come back home._

Fort minor.

Dos días atrás se declaró a viva voz que los X-men dejarían de ser una unidad funcional. Por lo tanto, y como consecuencia lógica de dichas palabras los New X-men dejaron de operar también como un equipo estructurado.

Charles Xavier fue herido de gravedad y desaparecido misteriosamente. El Xavier Institute demolido hasta sus cimientos, una vez más. Y sin escuela ni maestros, los estudiantes habían partido a casa "por un tiempo de vacaciones".

Pero ella no.

No habría tiempo de vacaciones para ella.

Sus amigos ya estaban a punto de marcharse.

Qué curioso. Usar esa palabra le resultaba un tanto raro, pero pensaba que era así. Creía que los demás chicos podían ser catalogados como sus amigos. Después de todo, afrontaron en los pasados meses varias crisis y misiones, juntos.

Así es, al parecer Laura Kinney había encontrado amigos.

Pero...

Más que un sentimiento de amistad podía sentir algo más por su compañero Hellion, Keller..., Julian Keller.

No sabía si era gratitud por haber sido salvada por él, cariño o una especie de tímida y extraña fijación. No estaba segura, ni podía describir sus reacciones, el caso es que estaba ahí, al lado del chico mientras él dormía.

Varios días atrás, no estaba segura de cuántos exactamente, a Julian Keller le fue atravesado el pecho en varios puntos, causándole una enorme pérdida de sangre y daño irreversible en las vísceras torácicas, un pulmón colapsado y varias arterias destruidas. Elixir había curado ya la mayor parte de las heridas, ahora se encontraba razonablemente estable, sólo era cuestión de recuperarse. Su corazón latía con una tranquila regularidad. Podía escucharlo, tenía que prestar suficiente atención, pero escuchaba el sonido quedo del latir.

Los chicos habían ido a visitarlo horas atrás. Noriko, Victor, Megan, Josh y David pasaron un rato con él antes de partir provisionalmente a sus hogares, pero ella les dijo que seguiría ahí con él durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Y ahí estaba, ahí seguía, escuchando el ruido de la respiración amplificada por esos tubos transparentes de oxígeno que se le metían al chico en cada fosa nasal.

También vio a Cessily y Santo entrar a la habitación de dicha enfermería. La acompañaron durante unas horas, y Laura les dijo lo mismo, se quedaría con Julian antes de partir.

Antes de unirse a Logan y a los demás para ensuciarse las manos con sangre, una vez más.

Los débiles rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hacían relucir la habitación blanca aun más. Un blanco perfecto, tan blanco que se sentía incómoda al estar ahí. Todo en su vida había sido tan negro y rojo, se había acostumbrado tanto a habitar entre las sombras que el blanco la lastimaba, la condenaba.

Julian yacía recostado en la cama, dormido, recuperándose. Los hilos de cabello negro descansaban a cada lado de la cara. Dos líneas parduscas se le dibujaban debajo de los ojos revelando su estado todavía debilitado. Su rostro lucía pálido, acabado, aun así parecía que una luz de esperanza se dibujaba tenuemente en él.

Laura lo miraba expectante, como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar y sonreírle, y a decirle que ya estaba bien, que las heridas en su tórax habían desaparecido. Pero no, no era así, ella se iría sin verle de nuevo esos ojos color verde hoja, se iría sin verle despierto.

Se puso de pie y tropezó con la silla junto a la cama en la que había estado sentada momentos atrás. Hizo las cortinas a un lado con suavidad y vio el cielo despejado que yacía refulgente sobre la ciudad. Un color tan celeste que parecía un fluorescente. Sus ojos verdes se le encendían como jades brillantes en el rostro aperlado.

Volvería a ser una asesina si era necesario, si la misión lo requería. Volvería a matar a sangre fría, Cyclops se lo había advertido, aun así ella decidió aceptar la misión. Por todo lo que estaba en riesgo, por todas las consecuencias que sufrirían si no desbarataban a los Purifiers y los arrancaban de raíz. Un gesto de desasosiego e incomodidad se le dibujó en la cara.

Giró su rostro con premura y volteó a ver al Julian que tenía tras de sí. No era eso lo que más le dolía, el volver a quitar vidas humanas no era lo que más odiaba, sino el dejarlo ahí. Dejarlo y no verlo despertar nuevamente.

Sí, eso era.

Seguía sin estar segura de lo que sentía por él.

No sabía si era eso que las demás personas llamaban amor. Ella nunca antes había tenido ese tipo se sentimiento. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente, y aun cuando lo hubiera tenido, no se le habrían permitido. No era una humana, sino un arma, una vil herramienta, eso se lo habían dejado muy en claro las personas que la crearon, que la confinaron a una celda y la martirizaron hasta la demencia.

No sabía si lo podía llamar amor, pero de una cosa sí estaba segura, se sentía cálido dentro. Se tocó el pecho. Sólo había sentido algo parecido por unas cuantas personas. Por su madre, su sensei y su prima Megan.

Eran sentimientos parecidos, pero..., si lo pensaba mejor, dichos sentimientos distaban mucho entre sí. Lo que sentía por Julian le hacía aumentar la frecuencia cardiaca y le cubría las mejillas de un leve rosado.

No quería dejar a Julian, pero sino se iba, si no iba con Logan...

Comenzó a oír pasos apresurados marcando un ritmo a lo lejos, como de un soldado. Podía sentir los pies retumbar contra el suelo mucho antes de que la demás gente lo notara. Por la forma en que respiraba y exhalaba el aire por la boca se podía dar cuenta de la identidad de esa persona aun sin haberla visto.

Ya era hora.

La sombra negra del traje de batalla de Cyclops cubrió la puerta de la habitación repentinamente, asomando medio cuerpo en ella y dejando la otra mitad en el exterior. El ceño fruncido encima de los visores y la forma curveada de la boca le revelaban la seriedad del asunto y el propósito de su aparición. Despegó los labios, dubitativo, y de su boca salió una voz que alcanzaba las notas bajas.

—Es hora, Laura...

Desde que identificó a Cyclops acercándose supo que ya era tiempo de partir. No quería irse y dejar a Julian ahí. Quería volver a verle despierto y verle sonreír. Soltó el resuello con resignación y usando las manos para impulsarse se puso de pie. Se dispuso a caminar sin más, paso tras paso, después despegó los labios para responder.

—Sí...

Se dirigió hacia la puerta una vez que Summers se despegó de ella y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando giró la cabeza para ver por última vez al chico. No, no había despertado, y tal vez ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que ella estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo.

No podía hacer otra cosa, era hora de partir, lo sabía muy bien, pero le costaba aceptarlo.

—Adiós Julian...

Dijo en un susurro y por fin se volteó y alcanzó al hombre de los visores de rubí quien le esperaba fuera de la habitación para darle las instrucciones detalladas.

No estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por su compañero, pero intentó enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente, al menos momentáneamente, y se dio cuenta de que aun a pesar de sus intentos los pensamientos y las inseguridades permanecían resplandecientes, como faros en el interior de su mente. En el pasado no le habían permitido amar, y esta vez tampoco. Primero era la misión, siempre era antes la misión que los sentimientos, era una asesina, no una humana.

—¿Cuál es mi misión, señor?

**Fin.**


End file.
